Her Lunch, His Dinner
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Tomat/Temari datang menginap di rumah Hinata. Malam ini harusnya menyenangkan. Tapi tidak saat Sasuke dan Fugaku datang ke rumahnya dengan alasan makan malam untuk bicara bisnis/Side story of WaMN/RnR?


_**The past mistakes help us find the right person.**_

.

.

.

**Warning**: AU, HS, Romance, _Side Story of We are Marry Now_, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, Short — Rush story.

**Theme**: TOMAT!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**HER LUNCH, HIS DINNER**

.

.

.

Pernah tahu soal harinya perempuan? Harinya khusus bersenang-senang?

Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis SMU biasa. Pintar. Cantik. Dan berhati lembut. Hidupnya selalu lurus. Ia hampir tak punya celah untuk dibilang buruk. Palingan hanya sikapnya yang kadang kelewat pemalu—kata Temari.

Menjadi seorang murid teladan membuat seorang gadis Hyuuga jarang menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Saat ia bosan, ia tak perlu repot-repot keluar rumah untuk menghamburkan uang dengan berbelanja—ia hanya perlu menekan opsi _phone book_ telepon selulernya, menghubungi Temari.

Layaknya kecepatan pegawai _delivery_ restoran _fast food_, Temari akan datang secepat kilat ke kediamannya yang tenang, dengan tas besar berisi selimut tebal bergambar panda kesayangannya, juga peralatan tidur dan mandi yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk menginap. Hal yang biasa bagi dua sahabat dekat itu selama ini. Keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu sore hingga malam dengan mengobrol, menata rambut satu sama lain, hingga berperang bantal. Biasanya di saat seperti itu, Hanabi—adik Hinata—akan ikut bergabung ke kamar Hinata, dan ruangan itu akan disulap menjadi 'hidup' dalam satu malam.

Harinya perempuan—Hyuuga Hinata.

Sudah cukup lama ia tak mengundang Temari datang. Dulu saat Temari masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Nara Shikamaru, Temari sering datang ke rumahnya untuk membicarakan pemuda itu. Tapi sejak kepindahannya ke sekolah Yamanaka Ino—yang ternyata baru-baru ini diketahui adalah istri Shikamaru secara diam-diam—Hinata tak lagi mengundang Temari datang. Karena ia tahu, malam hari sebelum tidur adalah sesi bicara. Dan ia tak mau Temari bersedih semalaman di atas ranjang membicarakan nasibnya.

Keinginan Hinata untuk kembali mendapatkan 'Girls Day'-nya dimulai ketika ia pertama melihat sosok Deidara datang ke sekolahnya. Pemuda pirang, kakak Yamanaka Ino—oh, dunia rumit sekali. Sore itu, Hinata sadar, hati Temari kini teralih. Kalaupun ia mengajak lagi Temari untuk menginap, maka sesi bicara malam hari takkan diisi dengan meratapi Shikamaru, tapi membicarakan tentang kisahnya dengan Deidara.

Seperti saat ini.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-chan? Aku baru saja menerima _email _darinya. Katanya, tahun baru nanti ia akan datang. Ia akan tinggal di Jepang selama seminggu, lalu kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus surat kepindahan perusahaan tempat ia bergabung untuk pindah ke anak perusahaannya di negara kita."

Bahkan, jam makan malam saja belum berdentang, namun sesi bicara sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Sahabat pirangnya bicara tanpa henti.

"Ino juga mengirimiku _email_—sepertinya Shikamaru juga memberikan nomorku pada istrinya itu. Ck, menyebalkan, sih. Tapi ternyata Ino bilang, ia ingin mengajakku belanja bersama. Ia memintaku menemaninya seharian. Kenapa ia tak meminta tolong suaminya si Pemalas itu saja? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan, orang tua Ino dan Deidara ingin bertemu denganku!"

Hinata mendongak, melirik Temari yang duduk di atas ranjang—masih dengan tangan yang mencengkeram seluruh rambut Hinata.

"Aku belum siaaaapppp!" teriak Temari frustrasi.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Ia kembali sibuk melepaskan rol rambut dari kepala Hanabi yang duduk di depannya—ketiga gadis itu sedang melalui sesi 'perawatan rambut'.

"Kenapa ia tak mengajak Sakura saja? Mereka berteman, kan? Mana mungkin Naruto yang bodoh itu melarang Sakura menemani Ino? Oh, aku memang mendengar dari Kiba, bahwa sejak kepulangan Naruto dan Sakura dari Okinawa, Naruto menempel terus pada Sakura. Dan hebatnya, Sakura seperti terhipnotis. Kudengar, mereka malah jadi _best couple_ di sekolah mereka. Apa itu tidak gila namanya?" ungkap Temari panjang lebar.

"Aaa, benarkah?" jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Bukannya Naruto itu orang yang _Nee_ sukai?" celetuk Hanabi tiba-tiba.

Hening.

Gerakan sisir di tangan Hinata maupun Temari ikut terhenti.

"E-eh?"

"Lho, benar, kan?" sambung Hanabi, kali ini gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. "_Nee-chan_ tak pernah cerita sih, sudah lama sekali rasanya."

Wajah Hinata memerah kali ini.

"Hanabi, memangnya kau memerhatikan Hinata sejauh apa?" tanya Temari sembari menunduk, menatap dua kakak adik yang sedang duduk di lantai kamar itu.

Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya. Tentu saja, perasaannya dulu pada Naruto bukan sekedar gosip sekolah. Tapi yah … itu dulu.

"Terakhir Hinata-_nee_ bicara soal laki-laki sih, ya saat dulu sepulang dari café."

"Hah?"

Hinata linglung—masih sibuk menghilangkan efek warna merah di pipinya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Itu, namanya … Uchiha, bukan?"

Ketika nama itu disebut, sensasi hangat langsung menghilang di permukaan pipi Hinata. Gadis manis itu langsung terjun bebas dari alam mimpinya, kembali lagi ke lantai kamarnya sendiri yang keras di bawah pantatnya.

"Uchiha … si kembar yang dulu mantan kekasih Sakura dan Ino?" tanya Temari pada Hinata. "Err … kau pernah menyebut namanya, kan? Aku lupa."

"Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Hinata.

"He?" ucap Temari dan Hanabi bebarengan.

"Namanya Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Hanabi polos.

Temari mendelik—Hinata ikut-ikutan menganga. Buru-buru ia angkat dua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. "T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Habisnya, hari itu, sejak _Nee_ pulang, _Nee_ seharian memasang wajah berpikir. Kukira kau baru saja menerima pengakuan cinta seseorang dan sedang galau memikirkan jawabannya." Hanabi dengan santai menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau bertemu dengan teman Shikamaru yang itu?" sela Temari tak percaya. "Kenapa tidak cerita?"

Hinata memainkan kedua ujung jarinya. Apa iya ia perlu cerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dulu pada Temari? Tak ada yang penting dari pertemuan itu. Sasuke mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk memisahkan Naruto dan Sakura dengan cara Uchiha—yang Hinata tak pahami—dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang meninggalkan Sasuke di café dengan jawaban penolakan.

Sungguh, hari itu menjadi hari paling stress dalam hidupnya. Ia tak pernah menemui lelaki mana pun—apalagi setampan sosok Uchiha satu itu. Bayangannya ketika kanak-kanak, jika suatu saat ada lelaki mengajaknya keluar, ia akan berada di sebuah tempat penuh bunga atau cahaya lilin, dan mereka akan makan sembari membicarakan masa depan.

Memang tak bisa diharapkan jika lawannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lagi pula, hari itu, ia menemui Sasuke karena keduanya membicarakan hal lain—yang Sasuke bilang penting. Hinata hanya tak habis pikir, dilihat dari mana pun, Sasuke tak memiliki perasaan pada Haruno Sakura, kenapa ia repot-repot menginginkan Naruto dan Sakura berpisah? Setelah ia mencampakkan Sakura?

Satu hal, Uchiha Sasuke adalah makhluk aneh.

Melihat Sasuke yang berwajah malaikat namun berhati setan, Hinata akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia bersyukur punya sahabat lelaki macam Kiba yang tulus berada di dekatnya.

"Kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa, kok," sanggah Hinata. "Itu sudah lama sekali."

Temari memicingkan matanya—begitu juga Hanabi.

_Tokk. Tok._

"Oh, a-ada yang mengetuk pintu!" ungkap Hinata—sedikit antusias dan berharap dua orang perempuan di kamarnya tak akan bertanya-tanya lagi soal Sasuke.

"Hanabi?"

"Neji-_nii_!" seru Hanabi dari dalam. "Sepertinya aku harus turun ke bawah. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah untuk menyiapkan makanan penutup makan malam untuk tamu kita."

Temari tertawa, "Tak usah repot-repot, ah!"

"Astaga, tentu saja ini bukan untukmu, Temari-_nee_."

Temari menggaruk rambutnya kikuk sembari tertawa—begitu juga Hinata, tertawa kecil.

"Biar kubantu kalau begitu," seru Hinata.

Ketiga gadis itu bangkit berdiri, membersihkan lantai dan menyingkirkan beberapa barang, lalu bergegas melangkah ke pintu kamar. Temari diam-diam mendekat pada sosok Hinata. Gadis pirang itu berbisik pelan sembari menyeringai. "Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku."

Hinata menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

.

"Memangnya siapa tamunya?"

Hanabi menoleh pada Temari—sekaligus menyodorkan sekeranjang tomat segar sehabis dicuci. "Tak tahu. Katanya sih teman bisnis _Tou-san_. Aku juga tak tahu. Aku cuma diminta membantu saja."

"Tak biasanya kita membuat banyak olahan tomat untuk makan malam," ungkap Hinata pelan sembari menata isi piring.

Hanabi mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda tak tahu. "Mungkin karena Neji-_nii _bilang, anak rekan _Tou-san_ itu menyukai tomat."

"Neji kenal?" cerocos Temari.

"Dia teman lesku," jawab Neji. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangannya terangkat pelan, mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan rapi. "Aku tak begitu ingat, tapi dia bilang dia juga kenal dengan Hinata."

"D-denganku? Siapa?"

"Aku sendiri juga heran dengannya. Sekolah kalian kan jauh sekali jaraknya."

"Temanmu … berarti laki-laki, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji tenang. "Mungkin kau ingin menemuinya, Hinata? Dia ada di depan sedang memarkir mobil. Kulihat _Tou-san_ sibuk berbicara dengan ayahnya di teras. Sebaiknya kau temani dia."

Hinata yang merasa ditatap Neji menunduk pelan lalu memainkan ujung blus putih yang dikenakannya. "K-kenapa aku? Kan dia juga teman lesmu."

"Ck, aku dan dia tak pernah akur."

Dengan itu Neji melangkah keluar dari dapur—menjauh tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Hening masih tercipta saat Neji melangkah menjauh—sampai suara kakinya yang menapak lantai tak terdengar lagi. Temari dan Hanabi masih terdiam di tempat. Barulah setelah beberapa detik terlewat, barulah kedua perempuan itu menoleh pada sosok Hinata yang kembali sibuk dengan piringnya.

"Kau tak ke sana?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Eh?"

"Tadi kan Neji-_nii_ menyuruh _Nee-chan_," imbuh Hanabi.

"Kenapa a-aku?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Karena Neji bilang kau kenal dengan tamu ayah kalian," jawab Temari enteng.

"Bagaimana k-kalau itu bohong?" sangkal Hinata—lagi.

Hanabi dan Temari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aduh, _Nee_, Temari-_nee_ yang tak tinggal di sini saja tahu, kalau Neji-nii tak pernah asal ngomong."

Inginnya membantah, namun akhirnya Hinata hanya menghela napas, lalu melepas apron masaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat melangkah ke ruang tamu, Hinata masih menyempatkan matanya untuk menengok ke jendela ruang tamu. Ada ayahnya dan lelaki berkemeja gelap—mungkin tamu yang dimaksud Neji tadi—sedang berbincang-bincang tak jauh dari bangunan kolam teratai di taman. Sementara masih berdiri di tempat, Hinata mengedarkan lagi pandangannya ke arah sebuah Ferarri hitam di ujung taman yang bisa dipastikan bukan milik Hyuuga.

Di mana tamu satunya—yang kata Neji adalah teman Hinata?

Hinata mendesah pelan. Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya pelan dengan jari jemarinya lalu melangkah ke pintu depan rumah dan membuka kenopnya perlahan

Saat itulah iris lavendernya menangkap sosok lelaki—kalau boleh sedikit hiperbola, seorang pemuda yang pernah Hinata harapkan tak akan ia temui lagi seumur hidupnya. Dia adalah Uchiha …

"S-Sa-Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

.

Iris Hinata menebal—tak peduli teras kediaman Hyuuga sudah berkilauan oleh sinar lampu kristal yang menghiasi langit-langit atapnya. Inginnya gadis itu tak percaya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika sosok Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Hinata memastikan.

Sosok di hadapannya menyeringai—itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu memang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Apa perlu kau mendesiskan huruf 'S' sebanyak itu hanya untuk mengucapkan namaku?" tanya Sasuke enteng.

Kalau ia boleh menamai satu persatu hari dalam hidupnya, nama 'Hari Perempuan' akan ia coret tebal-tebal dan menggantinya dengan 'Hari Paling Shock' yang ia rasakan.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata gugup. Tangan gadis itu bahkan belum melepaskan _handle_ pintu.

Sasuke memutar permata oniksnya. Pemuda itu mendecih pelan lalu menunduk memerhatikan sosoknya sendiri—menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri, celana, hingga kemeja putih bergaris biru yang dikenakannya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang _cleaning service_ harian yang datang ke rumahmu?"

Hinata mendesah—wajahnya mulai menyumberkan keringat. Oh, andai saja begitu.

"Aku datang karena undangan ayahmu."

"Kau t-tamu ayahku?"

Sasuke mendengus—lebih keras kali ini. "Apa Si Payah Neji itu tak memberitahumu kalau aku akan datang?"

"Tidak." Singkat. Padat. Sangat jelas.

Sasuke terdiam—mungkin otaknya sedang sibuk berpikir tentang betapa menyebalkannya teman satu lesnya itu.

"Aku t-tidak pernah tahu kalau kau kenal ayahku."

"Kapan aku bilang aku kenal _Tou-san_mu?"

Hah?

"Yang dekat dengan _Tou-san_mu tentu saja ayahku. Bukan aku," jawab si pemuda Uchiha, "mungkin suatu saat nanti," imbuhnya pelan.

"Apa?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Aku juga t-tak tahu kalau kau kenal dengan Neji-_nii_?"

"Kakakmu yang terobsesi mengejar prestasiku di tempat les itu?"

Astaga, sekali ini Hinata menambahkan satu lagi daftar sifat Uchiha yang ia tahu—terlalu percaya diri tinggi. Mana mungkin Hinata tak tahu kehebatan akademis kakak laki-lakinya? Mana mungkin Sasuke sehebat itu … kan?

Hinata menghela napas berat—terpuruk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Agaknya ia perlu bertanya pada Naruto tentang Sasuke.

"Hei, apa kau akan menyuruhku berdiri di sini sampai pagi?" panggil Sasuke—membangunkan Hinata dari lamunan bodohnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia tak ingin ada iblis macam Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya. Hinata masih berdiri—tak rela mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruang makan rumahnya. Oh, tidak. Kenapa ia jadi sekejam ini?

"Sepertinya kau masih dendam padaku."

"K-kau salah sangka."

"Lalu? Masih memikirkan tawaranku beberapa bulan lalu untuk memisahkan Naruto dan Sakura?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Konyol sekali kau masih mengingat pertemuan kita saat itu," ungkap Sasuke. "Aku sudah melepaskan Haruno Sakura. Kau bilang dia bukan barang yang harus kumiliki."

"Rumah ini kan juga bukan punyamu," bisik Hinata pelan.

"Apa?"

Terkejut sendiri, Hinata cepat-cepat mengangkat kedua tangannya—menutup mulutnya.

"Dasar aneh."

Wajah Hinata memerah, entah untuk alasan apa. Entah kesal, entah kaget, entah malu.

"Kenapa belum masuk?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sementara Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, Hiashi dan Fugaku tersenyum menghampiri keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kehilangan selera makannya. Entah kenapa, hanya karena 'Sasuke kenal Hinata dan Hinata kenal Sasuke', si gadis Hyuuga itu harus duduk di meja makan untuk menghabiskan jatah makan malamnya di meja yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal, sekali pun ia tak pernah punya mimpi akan makan malam dengan Sasuke. Ia lebih senang makan di kamar dengan Temari di sana. Tapi kali ini, yang duduk di hadapannya adalah Sasuke.

Baiklah, makan malam tanpa lilin atau bunga, namun ada dua laki-laki dewasa duduk di dua kursi tak jauh darinya.

"Awalnya aku mengajak Itachi, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa Itachi kali ini menolak. Maka aku mengajak Sasuke kemari, Hiashi." Fugaku terlihat tertawa menikmati makan malamnya.

Hiashi mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Diliriknya Sasuke sesaat sebelum menghabiskan menu makan malamnya. "Aku pun hanya pernah melihat Itachi untuk urusan bisnismu. Terakhir juga, aku hanya bertemu Sai saat kita berada di ulang tahun Izuna. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke tumbuh seperti ini. Kukira ia akan sangat mirip dengan Sai."

"Ah, mereka memang mirip, Hiashi," jawab Fugaku sembari tertawa pelan.

"Ya, kami memang mirip, Paman," sahut Sasuke. "Yah, aku hanya sedikit lebih tampan daripada Sai."

Dengan itu Hiashi dan Fugaku tertawa bersamaan.

Mulut Hinata menganga.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Ke mana sosok tuan muda menyebalkan yang serba seenaknya—yang karakternya tergambar seperti itu, selalu, di otak seorang Hinata?

"Nyamuk bisa masuk ke dalam mulutmu," sindir Sasuke pelan.

Buru-buru Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Malu berat, Hinata harus sedikit bersyukur karena kedua bapak-bapak di meja makan itu sedang sibuk tertawa dan membicarakan soal 'generasi muda'. Wajah Hinata memerah total. Rasanya ia ingin merosot ke lantai dan duduk bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya membatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bukan seorang yang banyak bicara. Namun jika lawannya Hinata, dan situasinya seperti ini, mungkin Sasuke harus lebih banyak memulai percakapan. Gadis itu tak mau menatapnya selama berjalan menuju taman—tempat Sasuke memarkir Ferarri miliknya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Kau mau b-balas dendam, kan?"

Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku berbicara seenakku di pertemuan terakhir k-kita. Dan aku menolak bekerja s-sama denganmu."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah—padahal, jarak mobilnya tak sampai sepuluh langkah lagi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berdiri menatap Hinata dan terdiam. Sasuke tak bergerak, begitu pula Hinata yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata mendongak—heran karena Sasuke tak lagi bicara. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celananya. "S-Sasuke?"

"Kau benar-benar tak mendengarkanku dari tadi ya?"

"E-eh?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah melepaskan Sakura untuk Naruto yang kau cintai itu."

"Ak-aku—"

"Kalau kau tak percaya aku bisa melepaskan sesuatu yang memang bukan milikku, untuk apa kau bicara tentang kepemilikan hari itu?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Kau tahu benar kalau Naruto itu suaminya Sakura. Apa kau tak bisa menerima kenyataannya?"

"T-tentu saja aku sudah merelakan Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata mencengkeram sisi roknya kuat-kuat. "Naruto bukan p-punyaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti tidak percaya kalau aku melepas Sakura? Kau sudah terima undangan resepsi pernikahan mereka setelah kelulusan, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau aku masih menahan Sakura, apa kau kira mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka secara resmi?"

"E-eh?"

"Kukira kau selalu berpikiran baik tentang orang lain. Kalau kau merasa aku selalu egois, kenapa kau repot-repot ceramah padaku hari itu?"

"Aku t-tidak menceramahimu!" teriak Hinata. Menyadari volume suaranya yang meninggi, Hinata buru-buru menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

Sasuke diam-diam mencengkeram rambutnya. "Aku tak sebodoh itu. Mereka sudah menikah di Okinawa meski kudengar itu sebuah kecelakaan. Apa kau kira seorang Uchiha akan mempertahankan perempuan yang sudah menjadi istri orang?"

Hinata terdiam—meski akhirnya ia menggeleng.

"Kalau aku balas dendam padamu dengan datang ke sini untuk makan malam, coba kau pikir, kalau aku sebegitunya membencimu, apa kau pikir aku mau repot-repot menemuimu lagi?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku pulang."

"I-iya, S-Sasuke—"

"Satu lagi, jangan mengucapkan namaku seperti itu. Aku tak akan menelanmu, jadi jangan mendesis seperti itu."

Sasuke bodoh.

Hinata payah.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Hinata melangkah lunglai ke ruang tengah, Hanabi terlihat sedang duduk di sofa bersama Temari dan Hiashi. Hinata sempat mengabaikan ketiganya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kulkas dan meraih segelas jus tomat untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Setelahnya, barulah ia melangkah mendekat ke tempat sahabat dan keluarganya berkumpul.

"Hinata."

"Ada apa, _Tou-san_?"

Hiashi hanya tersenyum.

"Temari, Hanabi, kalian sedang apa?"

"Ah, kami hanya bertanya-tanya tentang Sasuke," jawab Temari enteng.

"E-eh?"

"Jadi, ayah, sebenarnya, siapa Sasuke?" tanya Hanabi bersemangat. Gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping ayahnya dengan memangku bantal.

Lelah, Hinata hanya diam dan mendekat pada Temari yang terus tersenyum.

"Ayah tak terlalu mengenalnya. Kukira yang hari ini datang adalah putra tertua Uchiha, siapa sangka ternyata justru Sasuke yang datang."

"Jangan-jangan untuk bertemu _Nee-chan_?" goda Hanabi sembari melirik Hinata.

"Tidak. I-itu tidak benar. Mungkin ia hanya menggantikan kakaknya."

Hiashi menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dulu dia tidak menyukaiku sama sekali, _Tou-san_. Aku i-ingat saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Ia memanggilku Gadis Mata Putih."

Temari dan Hanabi tertawa sekeras mungkin.

"Saat kami tak sengaja berada dalam bus yang sama, ia terus-terusan bersikap dingin padaku. Sepertinya ia membenciku."

"Itu kan dulu, Hinata," ujar Hiashi bijak. "Memangnya kau yakin ia membencimu?"

'_Kalau aku balas dendam padamu dengan datang ke sini untuk makan malam, coba kau pikir, kalau aku sebegitunya membencimu, apa kau pikir aku mau repot-repot menemuimu lagi?'_

Hinata terdiam. Berarti Sasuke tidak membencinya? "_Tou-san_ …."

Hiashi tertawa pelan. "Karena seingat _Tou-san_, Fugaku bilang, Sasuke sengaja meminta kakaknya untuk menolak undangan makan malam tentang bisnis ini. Kudengar, Sasuke bilang ia mengenalmu. Makanya Fugaku mengijinkan Sasuke ikut."

"E-eh?"

"Bahkan Sasuke menawari ayah untuk datang ke acara makan malam keluarganya bulan depan," cerita Hiashi, "tentu saja, ayah harus mengajakmu."

"Kenapa a-aku?"

"Masa harus Neji?" celetuk Temari. "Tentu saja kau. Sasuke kan menyukaimu."

"Hah?" Hinata melongo. "B-bohong."

Hiashi bangkit berdiri dan mengusap kepala Hinata sesaat sebelum melangkah menuju ruang lain—beranjak istirahat.

"Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk makan malam bulan depan, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ayah t-terus tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Hinata heran—sembari memandang sosok Hiashi yang menghilang di balik beranda samping rumah. "Jangan-jangan ayah juga berpikir kalau S-Sasuke menyukaiku?"

Sekali lagi, Temari dan Hanabi tertawa keras.

"Tentu saja, ayahmu yang paling percaya tentang itu."

"Kenapa b-bisa begitu?"

"Nee-chan tak perlu berpikir keras begitu, ah," ujar Hanabi sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata. "_Nee-chan_ siap-siap saja."

Hinata terdiam—berpikir. "Bersiap-siap untuk apa?"

Temari tertawa sedetik lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata yang sibuk meneguk jus tomatnya.

"Kami tadi mendengar sesuatu."

"Se-sesuatu?" Hinata menatap Temari bingung.

"Pembicaraan ayah dan Fugaku-san," imbuh Hanabi.

"Katanya Sasuke menyetujui sesuatu tentang kau, Hinata," sahut Temari.

"A-aku?"

"Kalian akan diikatkan begitu lulus sekolah."

_Ikat_?

Hinata lalu terbatuk.

Ia mengatur napasnya lalu berpikir sedetik, Hinata merasa wajahnya memerah total seperti tomat—favorit Sasuke. Sesaat setelahnya, gadis itu terjatuh di sofa.

Pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, mungkin Hinata akan menolak rencana ayah dan Hiashi untuk menjodohkan kalian, lho."

"Biarkan saja."

Fugaku menghela napas. Putranya—keras kepala seperti biasanya. "Kau harus bekerja keras untuk membuatnya menyukai sifatmu yang seenaknya sendiri, Sasuke."

"Salahnya sendiri memintaku melepaskan Haruno Sakura untuk Namikaze Naruto."

Fugaku menghela napas lagi.

'Salahnya sendiri membuatku menyukainya.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

_**If a person truly wants to be with you nothing can keep them away. **_

_**They'll do everything in their power just to be with you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: This fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check on my profile or go to fangroup of **NS** (**Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**) and **SH** (**Devil and Angel SasuHina**) on **Facebook**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dengan berakhirnya peluncuran sisa tema event DMAC, kami segenap panitia menyatakan membuka event DMAC 2011/12 dimulai pada hari ini, **11 Desember 2011** hingga nanti berakhir pada **12 Januari 2012**.

**Event terbuka untuk umum dengan syarat bergabung dengan grup Facebook NaruSaku atau SasuHina.**

Untuk author pair lain selain pair NaruSaku dan SasuHina, jika kesulitan menentukan pihak mana yang ia challenge, ditentukan dari archive yang dimiliki. Jika terdapat satu saja fanfic dengan archive di bawah nama Sasuke/Hinata, maka author tersebut harus membuat fanfiction Naruto/Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sementara jika author benar-benar murni bukan author NaruSaku atau SasuHina, author tersebut diperbolehkan memilih secara bebas fanfic yang akan ia buat.

Pilihan tema yang disediakan **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

Event berjalan selama satu bulan. Setelahnya, fanfic akan disaring untuk diajukan ke beberapa juri netral terhadap NaruSaku/SasuHina untuk pemilihan nominasi **The Best**. Para nominasi akan dilakukan polling pada akhir bulan Januari 2012.

**SELAMAT BERGABUNG DENGAN EVENT DAYLIGHT MIDNIGHT ALLIANCE CHALLENGE 2011/12!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fanfic ini merupakan side story yang terkait kuat dengan fanfic lama berjudul We are Marry Now. Jadi maaf jika ada yang cukup kebingungan membaca fanfic satu ini. Cliffhanger dan nanggung, mungkin suatu saat saya akan buat lanjutan fanfic ini.**

**Maaf jika aneh. Night dan Sunny sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat fanfic contoh yang mewakili semua pilihan tema yang disodorkan. Hope you like it!**

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
